


Hannibal Lecter and Clarice Starling Drawings

by DragonSlayer2526



Series: Drawings of my OCs [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drawing, F/M, commissions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8875459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSlayer2526/pseuds/DragonSlayer2526
Summary: Drawings of Clarice Starling (my version of her) and Hannibal Lecter.





	1. Chapter 1

This will be the only written post in this whole thread so I'll tell you what's going on with this thread: there'll be many artist in this and three of them will be drawing Clarice (my version of her) and whoever you like better will draw in the end a picture of her and Hannibal together in a drawing :D

I'll post the drawing of whatever artist gets done with her first.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the first artist that drew my version of Clarice Starling. She's so lovely!


	3. Clarice Tumblr Commission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am working on the next chapter for my Hannibal story ^^ sorry, if it's taking too long I had been thinking about something lol

 

Another Clarice commission done for me by http://balamist.tumblr.com/tagged/marrikanerys


End file.
